I am Nobody
by DoughML
Summary: "My name is Santana Lopez and I am nobody. I'm just an average human being, a jobless, dreamless human being. Sometimes I believe that I was destined to be unhappy." H/C with a slash of Faberry. :)
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee y'all**

**R&R :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**September 2, 2013**

The pale, shaky fingers undid the plastic bag and pulled out a piece of unpleasantly folded paper. Inside was unquestionably Santana's handwriting.

_The question that I have been cons__tantly asking myself "Should we still live if there's nothing to live for?" and I mean absolutely nothing. I have no future, no love and no dream. Well I use to, but that plan pretty much just slapped a bucket of reality into me. Everything was planned I was going to go to University and turn myself into someone, someone that I wish to be. Thinking that one day everything will get better. Ha that's just a lie that the media and society keeps feeding people._

_Well let me introduce myself my name is Santana Lopez and I am nobody. I'm just an average human being, a jobless, dreamless human being. Sometimes I believe that I was destined to be unhappy. Every happy memory that I use to have were really an act of force. The sad and angry times became more invited than the few seconds of happiness that was always taken away. I use to think that I would be someone great, some that will make a positive impact or just be someone happy. But as I grew older that dream became further. Every second of my existence became a piece of pain added to the collection. I didn't want to wake up. I was having a better time asleep. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, when you wake up from a nightmare you're relieved. Every day I woke up into a nightmare. But I kept on telling myself that it's going to be okay. The truth is that it isn't, I will always feel like this. The truth is that the sooner I vanish the sooner everything will be alright, no more anger, no more pain and most importantly no more tears whether they're mine or someone else's'. Maybe I just have to accept the fact and simply move on. _

_Like Paulo Coelho said "Tears are words that need to be written" here I am writing mine. I am sorry for all the pain and tears that I have caused people especially Brittany. So if you are reading this, Brittany I am so sorry I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, I sure hope this isn't one of them. You have every right to be angry at me; the things that I've done to you were just inexcusable. Oh and Rachel, I am sorry that I treated you so bad. And for my mama, papa and Quinn sorry for being such a spoil bitch at times. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. _

_Love you all sincerely,_

_Santana Lopez_

As the note dropped back on to the table tears followed. The blonde wept and wept, her sobs became more frantic with each breath she took

**Two years ago (September 2, 2011)**

"SANNNNNN" Quinn yelled "We're going to be late"

"Alright, alright" Santana replied while stepping into the living room and waving Quinn off "Calm your tits woman. We still have 5 minutes before the thing starts"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yeah, um duh we're going to the your girlfriend's thingy" Santana replied unsure

"Well, it's good to know that you know that she's my girlfriend"

"Although I don't approve she is annoying as hell"

Without replying Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged Santana out of their apartment and into the car. She started the engine of her convertible and headed towards the jazz bar down town.

When they arrived at the jazz bar Rachel was already on stage singing her little man hands off. Santana signed at the sight of the little brunette happy_. I wish I was happy._ They walked to the table that they always sat and ordered two Manhattans. Soon Rachel finished her song and skipped to Quinn and snaking her hands around Quinn's waist.

"Hey babe" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ears causing her to giggle like a damn hyena.

"Hi, you were wonderful on stage"

"Thanks" Rachel said simply giving her girlfriend a peck on her lips.

"Ugh, gross get a room" Santana gagged while rolling her eyes

"Oh, shut up Lopez we all know what you do in your bedroom at night" Quinn snarled back

"Whatever" she replied feeling embarrassed. Santana has been single for a while now and it isn't her fault that she gets horny sometimes.

"Well I'm going to get Brittany, and then we can go back to your apartment?" Rachel said trying to break the awkward silence that was created between the blonde and brunette.

"Who's Brittany?" Santana questioned not wanting another one of Rachel's weird friend into her private space.

"I told you she's the girl helping Rachel with her choreograph" Quinn cuts in

"Oh I'm sorry" Santana said sarcastically "I tried to pay attention but your seriously foul breath was blinding me."

"Oh Fuck You Santana" hissed Quinn

"Stop fighting guys" Rachel warned "Brittany's coming and I don't want her thinking that you guys are some kind of mutants." Before Santana could throw her one of her typical come backs, she was mesmerized with a certain blonde that was making her way towards them.

"Oh hi Britt, this is Quinn my girlfriend" Rachel said while eyeing Santana weirdly because she was still staring at her new friend "and this is Santana, the overly bitchy acquaintance I told you about." Hearing Rachel, Santana shot her with one of death glares. Oh if looks could kill Rachel would already be on the ground with a pool of blood staining the carpet underneath everyone's feet. But everything was drowned with the giggled of blonde. The laugh that came out of the beauty's mouth was just magical. _I could listen to it all day_.

Once Quinn clicked her out of her trance she shook Brittany's hand and they went back to Santana and Quinn's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: This story comes really close to me and some events are true it, some I experienced and some my relatives has. I hope y'all enjoy it and if there's anything you don't understand ask me. :) and I apologize for any mistakes. **


	2. Darkness

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**September 3, 2011. 2:40am**

The four girls sat in the living room singing and laughing along with The Sound of Music. They ordered in Chinese food and opened a bottle of red wine while Santana drank her own scotch

"Hey San" Rachel said when the movie finished "Can we stay over as you can see Brittany has already pass out on the coach and see looks so peaceful when she's asleep I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright, just shut up." Santana tiredly swayed into her bedroom. Quinn then got up and turned off the TV then gave Rachel a deep good night kiss. As they turned off the lights and made their way to Quinn's room leaving Brittany asleep alone in the dark living room. Santana emerge back into the living room with a spare pillow and comforter. Not bothered to turn the lights on Santana made her way towards the sofa where Brittany was sleeping at until something stopped her in her tracks. She heard sniffles coming from Brittany.

"Hey Brittany" Santana cooed as she knelt down next to Brittany "Are you okay? What's wrong? Should I go get Rachel?"

"No I'm fine" Brittany sniffled

Not convince Santana asked her another question "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Wait let me turn on the lights first." She added now standing up.

"No" she yelped. Being a little surprise Santana moved back next to Brittany this time stroking her hair.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I got scared" Brittany mumbled

"From what?" Santana chuckled

"The dark" she muttered shyly expecting Santana she laugh at her childish paranoia. But instead of laugh Santana moved closer to Brittany and embraced her in a tight hug while stroking the small of her back.

"Come on" Santana said helping Brittany up.

"Where are we going?"

"Well" Santana rambled "since you're scared of the dark, which I think is completely adorable, you can't sleep on the coach alone, so you're sleeping with me. Not with me with me but you know what I mean."

Brittany just chuckled at the flustered Latina and followed her into her bedroom.

"Do you want to change into something more comfy?" the brunette asked

"Sure" Brittany said giving her, her famous smile that could light up the Olympics fire.

"Right" Santana spluttered getting distracted at the blonde. She turned to her closet and pulled out two pajamas shorts, a white tank top and grey hoodie. Sighing at the lack of her clothes to choose from the Latina turned around.

"Hoodie or tank top?" she asked

Wanting to see the beautiful brunette in something more revealing the blonde pointed at the hoodie. Santana pass Brittany her clothes and directed her to the bathroom to get change while she changed in her own room. Santana pulled down her awfully tight jeans and replaced them with her pyjama shorts. Being too lazy to unbutton the buttons on her blouse the brunette pulled it over her head where she surprisingly got stuck, struggling only made it worse. Her hands were over her head, her black laced bra was on display when her bedroom door swung open.

"Ummm" Brittany flustered "I'm sorry" she was about to close the door when she heard the Latina stop her.

"Wait!" Santana squealed "Help me. I'm stuck."

Surprised at Santana's response, Brittany chuckled at walked towards the brunette. Having time to observe Santana toned abs and caramel skin, moving her glance upwards she landed on Santana's perfect perky breasts.

"Ugh" Brittany groaned in complete lust and totally forgetting about the struggling brunette in front of her.

"Brittany? Are you alright?"

"Umm yeah, just got a little um distracted by boobs. I mean shoes I got distracted by your shoes." The blonde said now completely humiliated by her confession of leering at the girl. Soon enough Santana escaped the grasp of the blouse and changed into her tank top. While the blonde forgot to leave she marveled over her.

"Um Britt which side do you sleep on?"

"I don't really have one"

"Is it okay then that I take the right side?"

"Yea totally"

After the really uncomfortable conversation Santana crawled into bed leaving Brittany a perfect view of her ass. Brittany tried to divert her eyes to something else but Santana seems to be moving in slow motion and everything became so hot. Finally the brunette made it under the covers with her back resting on the headboard staring at Brittany curiously.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked the girl looked like she was over heated "Is it too hot?"

"You're too hot" she thought but she just nodded her head and climb beside Santana resting her back on the headboard as well. In a heat of bravery Brittany lean towards Santana and gave her a peck on the cheek then the blonde whispered thank you into Santana ears.

"fo-r wh- a -t?" Santana stuttered

"for everything" Brittany smiled

"You're so adorable" Santana sang "you know that?"

Brittany didn't answer she fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably trying to hide her blush. Then Brittany felt flawless pouty wet lips on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Brittany stared

"For being you" Santana blushed. Hearing the brunette say that made Brittany a little teary because nobody has ever said that to her before not even her parents. She was always known as the girl who has boobs for brains. As the girls stared into each other's eyes the adoration was indisputably there. Santana leaned towards Brittany as soon as their lips touch Santana swore she saw fireworks, real damn fireworks.


End file.
